


Heat

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco always makes sure to practice safe sex. When he stops in the middle of it to do so, Star really, really wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Wait, Star! I forgot about the condom.”

Star blinked, and looked at her boyfriend with disbelief. “Seriously, Marco?!”

“I know I have one in my wallet, don’t worry.” Marco said as he rooted in his discarded pants.

Star groaned and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in closer to her bare chest. “C’mon, Marco! You might not even be able to put a bun in my oven in the first place!”

Marco pulled back, using one of his hands to pry Star off of him, the other to flip his wallet open. “I’m not taking that risk, Star.” Freed from his lover’s grasp, he calmly looked for the condom.

Star threw her arms up in the air, and fell onto the bed with a loud ‘Whumph!’ She crossed her arms across her chest. “Hurry up, Marco, my oven’s getting colder and colder every second!”

Marco didn’t answer, carefully tearing the package open, and taking his time putting the condom on, making sure it was nice and secure. “There! Now, I’m ready.” He leaned down to kiss Star on the cheek, but stopped when he saw her still crossed arms and the deep scowl on her face.

“Too late, Wild Man, oven’s gone cold.” Star said in a dark, low voice.

Marco chuckled and grinned. “Good thing I know a great way to heat you right back up!” He started making his way down lower on the bed.

Star rolled her eyes. “Not going to work this time, Marco, the mood is officially, completely, _absolutely_ —!” She shrieked, and squirmed, a huge shock of pleasure running up her spine.

Marco looked up from between Star’s legs, a smug look on his face. “You were saying?”

Star sighed, and uncrossed her arms. She held the back of Marco’s head and pushed him back down. “Less talking.”

Then, she laid back, closed her eyes, and grinned.


End file.
